The rear fender of a self-supporting body of a motor vehicle, configured for example as a passenger vehicle, is typically integrated into a side panel element extending from the vehicle floor up to the vehicle roof Repairs to a damaged rear fender are therefore comparatively complex and cost-intensive.
A motor vehicle body with a side panel is disclosed in DE 10 2009 053 935 A1. In order to facilitate the assembly of the motor vehicle, the side panel is provided here as a module. The module includes the A column, the B column and the C column, a sill inner part and a front door and a rear door. These parts of the side panel module are preassembled separately and are subsequently connected with a body shell structure. The side panel module, together with the body shell structure, runs through the paint section and if applicable subsequent heat treatment steps. After being painted together, the side panel module is then released again in its entirety from the body shell structure. A front fender and a rear fender can be integrated here into the side panel module.
As such there is a need to provide a rear fender structure which is able to be repaired comparatively simply and with as few costs as possible in the case of damage. Along with this, the fender structure will enable a more favorable insurance classification of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the rear fender structure will facilitate an assembly of the motor vehicle or respectively of the motor vehicle body which is particularly simple and economical in terms of manufacture.